Baby Trunks' Adventure
by Y2Jen
Summary: Repost: IT'S FINALLY BACK and rewritten! A quite loong one shot spoof of Baby's Day Out where the Ginyu Force kidnaps Trunks to hold him ransom against Vegeta and Capsule Corp. R&R PLEASE!


The empire of Capsule Corporation was a grand spectacle to behold. The Brief's family had built up their legacy strong, and now their daughter Bulma continues to uphold their educated traditions… and one days hopes that her son with the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, may carry on in their footsteps…

"What is it?" Gohan asked as the little toddler Trunks turned around on the couch pillow. Gohan smiled as he walked over, "Do you want a story?"

"Ah!" Trunks pointed eagerly to the book on the shelf.

Gohan pulled it out and sighed, wearing a smirk, "This one again…?"

"Eheh!"

"This is the third time this week…. I have it practically memorized."

"Wah hah…"

"Oh, alright." Gohan rolled his eyes and sat down. "Besides, what good is it to argue with a two year old anyway, can't even understand the words that are coming outa my mouth…"

"La, la…." Trunks giggled happily as he crawled onto Gohan's lap in order to see the picture of the nanny pushing the baby's stroller on the cover.

Gohan opened the book to the first page and cleared his throat as he began to read, "Baby's Adventure Out On Town." Trunks smiled, this was his favorite book. "It was a bright sunny day outside the window, baby's room overlooked the park where he and nana would take their afternoon stroll…"

Gohan was a high school student in Hurcule City's Orange Star High, he wanted to be just like all other high school students, but because of his half Saiyan strength, he couldn't join a sports team, and he didn't want to get a girlfriend, that weird diva Videl would get pissy and probably kick his but if he tried that… why would she care anyway, he wondered… so he decided to get a job… but because very few people were hiring, and nobody could really understand his "schedule" outside his circle of "special friends" Bulma offered him a babysitting job since their nanny had quit… Oh no, it wasn't her fault… Vegeta threatened to beat some sense into her… see, she only spoke Spanish, and it pissed the hell out of Vegeta… talk about male PMS, maybe in the Saiyan world it's different and men are the ones who menstruate. BUT BACK TO THE STORY HERE…!

"Well I'm off." Vegeta walked briskly down the hall.

"Where are you going honey?" Bulma called, looking in the mirror as she made herself absolutely perfect, not that she wasn't leaving the property grounds or anything.

"None of your business woman."

"Exactly. I'm a woman, and your wife." She smirked with a mischievous raised eyebrow. "So it IS my business."

"UGH…" Vegeta jerked back and sighed, his arms dropping to the side. "If you MUST know… I'm going outside to train in the gravity chamber."

"Again?" Bulma groaned as her husband turned around sharply.

"Yes again!" Vegeta practically spat, oh don't worry, they're always like this…. They have that kind of 'rough love' that you've heard about…. Yeah, in the bedroom too…

"I swear you're in that all day, you're gonna die in there at the age of 90…"

"Saiyans don't age, we remain young and sexy." He struck an arrogant pose.

"Please, narcissist. YOU were never sexy…"

"You'd beg to differ."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really… or have you forgotten, after the wedding, before the reception? Motel room across the street, janitor's mop closet… he was asleep outside the door and…"

"OKAY, alright, sh, enough, fine, you're a sexy devil."

"Hah." Vegeta put a towel around his neck with a sly wink. "And don't you forget it."

"Oh I won't." Bulma followed him out the room. "Oh by the way, did I tell you I'm getting the baby's picture taken today?"

"God, how much money must you throw away on that child, woman…?"

"He is YOUR son you know… it takes two… And I've hired professionals."

Meanwhile, at the "professionals"….

"Ha, get a load of this!" The photographer laughed as he read his scheduling book. "The client's name is 'briefs' ha!" The other two loading the truck burst out loud.

Back with Vegeta, "Just have Yamcha do it, have that Puar cat turn into a camera, lights flash, you're done for free. Sides, I love rubbing it in his face that I knocked you up first and you didn't marry him. Besides, I'm a much sexier lover, I know his idea of foreplay make out is tongue punching your uvula like a gymnast hits a punching bag."

"Vegeta…!"

"It's like a cheerleader taunt… only manly… you got du-umped, you got du-umped. D-U-M-PED! Dumped like the smelly garbage that you are!" Vegeta did a girly jump.

"Please, imagining you in a schoolgirl cheerleader outfit is just wrong, hairy and wrong."

"If it saves a buck or two, you can fantasize all you want…."

"You know for a Saiyan prince, you really are a cheapskate." Bulma couldn't help but laugh as they entered the main room.

"You're rich though, and I own you bitch." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh shut up you." Bulma went in to kiss him and it turned into mauling French hockey.

"Ah…." Gohan swallowed hard in shock.

"Oh, Gohan!" Bulma gasped and pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

Vegeta turned around and hid his blush, "If I did I wouldn't have ever kissed her neither…"

Gohan shook his head and held his stomach down from the scene, "Do you think mom would be pissed if I got my tonsils removed, gees….!" But Gohan went back on topic to break the tension, "Oh, hey Bulma." Gohan smiled as he held up Trunks. "Just finished reading to him, but I think he needs a change."

"Oh, alright I'll handle that." Bulma took her son on cue.

"See you tonight at dinner." Vegeta headed to the door, they automatically opened.

"Uh, honey?"

"I'm not kissing you!" Vegeta snarled, still angry he showed compassion before Gohan.

"Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? What?" Vegeta looked around. "OH!" He walked to the table and picked up his water bottle. "Aha." He turned around.

"What else."

"Grrr…." Vegeta's body shivered with annoyance. "Woman, why don't you just come out and tell me…." Vegeta cut himself off when he saw Bulma's eyes motion from the confused babysitter to their son in her arms. "Ugh, fine…" He walked over to Trunks. "You behave now you little stinker, no HFIL raising." He tapped his nose and the baby giggled loudly. "You're a regular little warrior, just like your old man." He looked up at Bulma, who was laughing to herself, causing him to frown at her. "Humph. I want steak tonight." He turned around and this time made it out the door, they closed behind him.

"Wow, this is really turning me off of marriage…" Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"Marriage is fine, as long as you practice safe sex and don't get knocked up with the first guy you…" Bulma stopped mid-thought. "Wait, you ARE a GUY…so unless you really like the girl, use protection. Better safe than sorry."

"BULMA!" Gohan screamed, his jaw dropping to the floor, literally. Please, talking about sex was one thing, but with somebody like Bulma, it was like getting a 'talk' lecture from his own mother… Goku wasn't around to do it… not that it would've been any more of a help had he been. "Let's just get Trunks ready for his photo set…"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm plenty busy." Bulma turned and walked towards the baby's room.

Gohan walked stiffly after her, "This day could not get any more weird…" WRONG!

Back at the "professional" studio, the trio from before had all been tied up! Two figures were wrestling in the back with the outfits to disguise as. The main brain behind the operation had already changed into the photographer's costume… yet he still didn't look human… how could you with purple skin and two horns out the side of your head…

"Hey Captain? Does it matter which one of us gets pink or blue?" The short one asked in an Australian accent.

"No!" The leader barked back gruffly.

"Wear the pink one mate." He threw it quietly at the big fat one.

"No fair…" He grumbled in a whiny Russian voice as he tried to fit it on, ripping it.

"Shut up and stop crying! Alright then… let's see here, now…" The leader scaled up and down the schedule book. "Aha here we are, Briefs…." His eye twinkled as he looked up. "Bulma Briefs." He happy smirk crawled slowly on Captain Ginyu's sinister face…

"Oh how about this one?" Gohan came up from a pile of clothes on the closet floor.

"Ah, I love that one!" Bulma beamed as she dressed and dolled up her son. "The sailors outfit, aw." She clothed the little boy and put the hat on as the last finishing touch. "There now." Trunks just stared blankly up at his mother. She smiled warmly and laughed, "Oh don't worry my boy, you look fine, you'll have a wonderful picture." The doorbell rang.

"That must be them." Gohan looked at his watch. "Huh, they must be running early…"

"Take them into the family den, that nook there is the perfect backdrop for the pictures setting."

"Alright." Gohan stood up and dusted himself off as he made a dash for the door. It rang again as he briskly hurried over, "I'm coming, I'm coming, I…." He opened the door.

"And a fabulous wonderful good morning to you today kind sir." Captain Ginyu spoke in a, ahem 'flawless' French accent. "I am Senior Daot, photographer here to capture a moment with the baby. My men and I are entirely at your service." Gohan slowly raised an eyebrow at this character and looked back to see the two 'men' throwing the boxes of equipment at each other in the back of the truck. They raced up to the porch as Senior Daot…. a French man with a Spanish honorific …smiled, "You were expecting us?"

"Yes, come in…" Gohan opened the doorway to let them pass. They shoved inside. Gohan rolled his eyes and closed the door, "Set up in there." He pointed and then went back up the stairs, "Bulma, the professional photographers are here…" He sighed and made a face. "Frankly money would be better spent on buying a digital camera…"

"Hey check it out, this chick is loaded." Jayce picked up a pair of fancy earrings, holding them to his ears.

"Sexy." Recoom giggled to himself.

"Put that down." Ginyu snapped. "No prints, I don't want to leave a trail… if we do this, we set it up all right, got it?"

"Captain yelled at you…" Recoom taunted as he opened a candy bar.

"SHUT UP!" Ginyu roared viciously. "And no food either!"

"Aw…." Recoom sighed sadly and put it in his pocket with a slouch.

"Ha, ha." Jayce snickered quietly under his breath as he set up the lights.

"Remember your drama classes, this has to go off right." Ginyu got behind the camera.

"If we demand perfection, why did we bring him and not Burter…?" Jayce wondered.

"And here we are, all ready." Bulma announced with a grin as Gohan opened the door, she walked in carrying Trunks who looked up at the strangely grinning trio.

"What an absolutely charming little lad." Ginyu smiled warmly. "How old is he?"

"Two."

"Ah, what a wonderful tinny tot." Ginyu laughed, French like. Bulma and Gohan gave each other a quick glance and didn't notice that as Ginyu went to pick him up, Trunks swiftly kicked him in the crotch with a quick seeming reflex. "Oh…."

"What, something wrong?" Gohan turned quickly back.

"No, I'm fine…" Ginyu strained to talk and looked down at the smiling Trunks. "Oh you…" He was going to get what was coming to him alright, Ginyu thought.

"I'd like a picture with him just by himself, then of us together… I'm sorry but I'm afraid the father was called away on important business."

Vegeta was having the time of his life out back in the gravity chamber, blasting some heavy metal music, "Yeah, Zakk Wylde can sure shred on that axe…" He smirked, struggling between one fingered push ups. "OOHH OOHH, I love this song!" He jumped up and pretended to do air guitar as the red lights flashed like a rock concert stage.

Ginyu just blinked, then raised an eyebrow, "I see, I'm sorry."

"Gohan here will make sure everything goes as planed." Bulma spoke up, Gohan smiled proudly.

"Wasn't that the name of the kid who…" Jayce started to whisper to Recoom, but Ginyu kicked him in the shin with the heel of his foot. Gohan blinked and shifted his eyes towards the strange man as Jayce just waved nervously.

"So, pardon the belated formal introduction but, who may I ask is this baby boy?"

"I'm sorry, this is my son Trunks."

"Trunks? What in the hell kinda name is that?"

"Huh…?" Bulma's eyebrow twitched.

"I mean, what a wonderfully delightful name! Filled with so much character."

"Yes well, we like to keep family names running alive." Bulma smiled.

"Bulma." Jayce snickered behind his hand to Recoom, and Ginyu hit him again.

"Alright, set the baby down here on the chair." Ginyu instructed and Bulma obeyed. "You." He pointed to Jayce. "Red… adjust the lighting."

"Right mate." Jayce nodded and began to 'work' the surroundings.

"Hmm…" Gohan lowered his eyebrows in careful thought as he studied these men, he didn't know much about photography, but from what he'd seen backstage from working in the school theater, something just didn't seem right...

"Tubby…."

"Tubby!" Recoom whine gasped at the Captain's remark.

"Make sure the camera cables are right plugged in." Recoom frowned as he dug in a box, Ginyu approached Bulma. "May I ask one small favor of you?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Can you both leave the room while I have some time with the child?" Ginyu stopped… insert Michael Jackson reference here… no, wait, I'll stop you there now. "I mean, I want some time along with the child so I can study how best to photograph him."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." Bulma frowned a bit in confusion.

"I'm afraid that his love for you, his attraction to his nanny…"

"Babysitter." Gohan growled deep in his throat. He had short hair now, no more confusing him for the wrong opposite gender. Meanwhile, groggy Trunks was bored…

"My apologies." Ginyu smirked smartly. "These bonding emotions will distract him, and in order to get the perfect quality picture, I need his full and complete attention."

"Well I'm sure if we stand in the back of the room…" Bulma began.

"No, nope, it's happened before, trust me, we're professionals, we've seen enough to know the ins and outs of this business." Ginyu spoke quickly. "I mean look at him…"

"Eh?" Trunks looked up, he was lying upside down on the chair now, watching this soap opera unfold before his non comprehending mind.

"He's so rude…"

"Uh…." Trunks blinked and looked confused, his face slightly stern, was that an insult?

"I am sure that this little boy will get a very big talking to."

"And I suppose you'll give it to him…?"

"If you insist."

"…ut!" Bulma blinked, a bit thrown off her mindset. Wasn't SHE the parent…?

"I'm sure that when this day is done, your little baby will be very well known."

"Oh, well thank you." Bulma blushed. "All of my friends recommended you guys for your renown work, so I'm sure I'll expect nothing less in the end result."

"I assure you. Now, may I make a little suggestion?" Ginyu asked and Bulma nodded. "The dress you've chosen, I'm afraid the color scheme is so vibrant that it will set off the focus light, dominating the photograph and the camera will detract form your stunning natural beauty…" Jayce nodded in the background, considering himself an avid lady enthusiast… and as he should, he's studied a broad… or two… meanwhile, Recoom is a bird activist, just to point it out right now while I'm on the topic, but now back to the story here. "And I only want the best for you and your family photo."

"I knew this outfit was all wrong." Bulma blushed with embarrassment. "I'll be right back, I'll change really quick don't worry."

"Take all the time you need." Ginyu smiled gleefully.

"If he gets cranky, read him his book." Gohan pulled it out and handed it to the man.

"How invaluable." Ginyu slurred and Gohan lowered his brow slowly, a bit confused and yet slightly angry at these suspicious men and their remarks. Ginyu looked back up with a smile, "Thank you." Gohan cautiously walked away after Bulma, Ginyu watched them go and turned back to Trunks who wore a grin, somehow a part of him knew what was going to happen next… And when the coast was finally clear with them out of sight… "Alright and GO!" Finally the plan was set into motion. "Here I got the kid."

"Window, open." Jayce gave a thumbs up as Ginyu raced over, handing it to him. Jayce jumped out.

"Outa the way!" Recoom dove to the window but got stuck.

"DAH!" Ginyu yelled, but covered his mouth.

"Huh?" Gohan looked up, his ears picking up the strange commotions.

"Did you say something?" Bulma called from in her wardrobe.

"N-no…" Gohan replied quietly, still listening for any noises downstairs.

Ginyu looked around nervously as Jayce sat in the drivers seat, "Come on guys, hurry!"

"My ass, my ass, my ass." Recoom whined tearfully. Trunks watched with cheery amusement from the car seat.

"Move it!" Ginyu lurched back and rammed his teammate in the but with his elbow.

"Ow!" Recoom fell out.

"Ally-oop!" Ginyu flipped out, then closed the window slightly as he ran to the van, getting in.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Recoom crawled quickly on the lawn and made his way into the back, closing the doors behind him.

"Go, drive!" Ginyu called and Jayce slammed on the gas. They laughed victoriously as they pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street…. Hmm, no cops around…?

"Here I am, rock you like a hurricane." Vegeta was hanging upside down from a pole doing sit ups, the headphones of his I pod jammed inside his ears. "Du do doo dun!"

"Here get the door for me." Bulma called as she raced down the stairs, fixing her bracelet watch. She was now in a sexy black dress with a long elegant necklace. Gohan opened the door as she looked up, "Sorry it took so… long." She looked around. "Gohan…?" Gohan jumped into the room, posed for battle and looked around as she gulped, "Where's the baby…?"

"Look…" Gohan walked slowly towards the table where a ransom note read: We have your baby, don't call the police. Gohan turned around, "Quick, call the…"

"I'm on it." Bulma said, already on the phone. Didn't you read the note…?

But outside… "WHAT THE….!" Vegeta exploded as he panted, sweating as he read the ransom note that he found taped on the door of the gravity chamber, he read it as the sirens began to grow closer, "Leave a million zenny outside the downtown apartment on the corner of Main and Bridge street, in the back alley right under the clock tower. No cops, make the drop alone."

"Wow, we sure lucked out." Ginyu flopped down into the chair back at their house. "Whew…"

"Lucky no cops were around to give us a speeding ticket… Jayce!" Recoom smiled.

"No, lucky no VEGETA was around neither… Recoom!" Jayce panted as he set Trunks down. "Why do I gotta carry the little stinker?"

"Because…" Ginyu picked up the remote.

Jayce sighed, blowing his bangs as he turned in Recoom's direction, he turned on the stove and looked over his shoulder, "I'm handling the snack since I'm good with food."

"Duh, an expert is more like it…" Jayce muttered through clenched teeth.

Ginyu just rolled his eyes to himself as he turned back to the TV, "Now get him out of that suit, those clothes are a dead giveaway that he's a rich kid."

Jayce picked up some tattered baby clothes from a thrift store, "Well, can't be too hard to… it's just like playing with dolls…" Stop there. "Not that I, ever did anyways…"

"Don't forget the diaper." Recoom called from the kitchen.

Jayce sighed angrily, " ……yeah, thanks." He went to work, tearing the clothes off of Trunks, who was just laughing at the game. "Oh man…" Jayce waved his nose and put on a nose clip. "Yeah… that's slightly better…" He looked at the diapers, turning them confused. "Hey yoh boss?"

"What?"

"How do you put these on?"

"They don't got instructions on the box?"

Jayce looked, "No. The front and back look the same, so which way…"

"Then it probably doesn't matter…" Recoom poked his head out of the refrigerator, drinking out of the milk.

"NO… they usually have pictures on the front or some kinda design."

"Well do these ones have pockets in the front?" Ginyu asked.

Jayce looked, then sighed angrily, "Very funny."

"Look just put it on, what do you care if he's comfortable or not."

"Cause them things scream real loud." Jayce put took the dirty diaper off quickly and went to put on the new one but the sticky tab got caught in his hair. "Ah, ow. Ouch!"

Recoom just laughed as he watched, "You should be used to loud screams, all those women yelling in your bedroom all the time. The neighbors hear those…"

"Yes maybe. But those are happy cries and joyous moans." Jayce tore the diaper out of his hair and put it on the kid, followed by the rags they picked up earlier downtown.

He sighed with accomplished relief as Recoom came over with a bottle, "Hey Captain?"

"Huh…"

"How do I know if it's not to hot?" Recoom asked and Ginyu looked away from the TV right at him. "….if it matters if he gets hurt."

"Why don't you try it out first?" He rolled his eyes, annoyed, and went back to TV again.

"Okay." Recoom smiled and went to put it in his mouth but then stopped, what if it was too hot? He looked around and noticed Jayce was standing next to him, he squirted it onto his arm. "There you go."

"AH, ow gees!" He held the burn, Trunks laughed.

"Guess I'd better let it cool down." Recoom set it down.

"YOU THINK?" Jayce screamed.

"Huh?" Recoom looked at Trunks. "What, you like that?" He looked at Jayce and pulled his hair.

"AH, ow, hey stop it!" He cried. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Hey Captain?"

"Mmm."

"Watch the baby." Recoom smiled as Ginyu looked over. Recoom elbowed Jayce in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him as he staggered over. Trunks laughed, "He likes it."

"Very good. Now see if it works the other way."

"Huh?" Recoom stopped laughing as Jayce stepped up angrily, fire seeming to surround his body as he kicked Recoom right in the knee. "OWIE!" He fell down and Trunks laughed loudly.

"Yeah, he does." Jayce winked and Ginyu went back to his TV once again.

"Meanie…" Recoom got up and staggered back into the kitchen.

"Put that kid to bed, if he starts a commotion it'll draw attention from the neighbors." Ginyu instructed as Jayce picked up Trunks and the bottle of milk and walked down the hall.

"Yeah three fully grown men with a baby, that can't look good…" Recoom sat down at the kitchen table, a bowl and spoon in front of him along with a box of cereal.

"Don't start with the gay jokes now." Jayce called as he put the baby down on a pillow. "Okay, time for bed now." He picked up the teddy bear that was on the blanket. "You're gonna have a real nice nap, cause see, the teddy bear here has been up all night racing in his Hot Wheels with the Barbie dolls, so he needs his rest. So here." He handed them to Trunks who just stared blankly back up at him. "Take your milk, drink your nap…" Ginyu looked up slightly. "Take your milk, drink your nap!" Jayce stared back at Trunks for a few seconds. "Captain Ginyu!"

"WHAT!"

"How do you get these things to listen to you?"

"Why me Yemma…?" Ginyu looked skyward pleadingly. "Sing him a song."

Recoom stopped piling the mountain of cereal into the bowl and looked up, "Now this I gotta hear."

"Oh… err, ah." Jayce rubbed the back of his head as Trunks just stared unblinkingly up at him. "Marry had a little lamb…" Recoom started to laugh so Jayce whispered. "Little lamb, little lamb. Marry had a little lamb… her hair was white like mine." Recoom looked up as Jayce began to stand up and dance, causing Trunks to laugh at the free, although not Tony award winning material. "And every which way that Mary went, the lamb was right behind her. It followed her to work one day, work one day, work one day." Ginyu looked up as Jayce started to sing louder, "It followed her to work one DAY, and Mary lost her job!" Nice vocal range. He did a pose as if waiting for applause. Trunks' smile began to fade, what was it intermission already…? Jayce stood up and thought, "Hey Captain? What else did Mary's little lamb do?"

"Didn't it put humpty dumpty back together again?"

"Me?" Recoom looked up. "Oh. No, that was Frieza's dad, King Cold."

Ginyu leered at the dimwit, "Not King Cold… stuck his thumb in the pie and yanked out the dead bird."

"NO!" Remember, bird activist.

"How can a lamb put an eggshell together again anyway? He doesn't have fingers…" Ginyu began to think to himself, this kid thing was harder than he thought…

Jayce began to perform act two, "And so then she went to, unemployment…"

"Jayce nock off the singing and just read him his story book." Ginyu looked over at Recoom who stopped eating, gasp, and picked up the book across the table from him. "If Recoom can throw it." Recoom threw it… and it landed a foot from him. Jayce laughed because Recoom now had to get up and bring it over. Recoom sighed and did so, then went back to his third breakfast for that morning. "Now leave me alone, I'm trying to watch the news here…" On TV was an extra long special of The View. He smiled.

"Alright book, let's see what we got here…" Jayce looked at the cover. Recoom meanwhile in the kitchen had wolfed down the whole huge bowl in one gulp and pushed the bowl aside as he laid his chin on his hands, finishing chewing the food in his chipmunk sized cheeks. "Oh boy…" Jayce glanced at Recoom then back at the baby who sucked on his thumb waiting expectantly. Jayce cleared his throat, "Nanny and the baby, strolled through the park…" He blinked as he read, man this was really baby crap alright, but Recoom on the other hand loved story time. "What in the…" He tried to read the words but the covers were stained and old. "The appeared in the great big… the… erm…" Jayce looked closely.

"Mall." Recoom spoke up.

"Mall." Jayce finished the sentence and looked back at Recoom who quickly looked away. Jayce turned back to the book and noticed the milk stain that went over where the word 'mall' should have been. "Hmm. How very many things there were to buy…"

"Or steal if I were writing that book." Recoom and Ginyu muttered to themselves.

"Or steal if I was writing this book." Jayce muttered under his breath as he stared at the baby. Trunks looked up with a gasp on his face, what had he gotten himself into?

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp, Bulma stood at the top of the stairway looking out the window in her dad's yard out back. Vegeta walked through a door and into the hallway. He noticed her and looked up. She was absolutely devastated. Vegeta sighed and his usual sour face turned into one of sad softness as he shook his head to himself.

And Bulma finally spoke up, sensing him there, "This morning all I wanted was a picture of my baby boy for the paper." Vegeta glanced softly back up as she turned around holding the headlines, "I got my wish…" The kidnapping was now national news…

After the first page of struggling though, Jayce had fallen asleep. Trunks sat up and tapped him on his head, he deserved some credit for trying to read a book that Recoom destroyed with his incessant eating. Jayce smiled in his sleep, hugging the bear. He looked out the window and noticed a pigeon on the ledge, it cooed and noticed the baby.

"Buu boo!" Trunks cheered happily as the bird seemed to blush, now every time Trunks saw something that he recognized from his book, he called it 'Buu boo' which in baby talk meant 'book' I'm going to assume here. Hey I'm a writer, not a baby translator…

"…you gotta do that?" Ginyu looked up from going through the mail.

Recoom turned, "Huh…?"

"You gotta do that?"

Recoom looked at his nails he was biting, "I believe in good grooming."

"No you don't!"

"Well I don't know about you Captain, but when we pose, I actually care about looking my best." He went back to tiding himself up… for the birds. Ginyu paused and stared off into space for a moment, then he shrugged realizing that for ONCE Recoom actually kinda had a point. Recoom spit, "Ew, dirt was under the nail, yuck!" Ginyu rolled his eyes. On the roof, Trunks looked down from the open skylight, and he's a baby, and baby's drool, so guess what fell off of his chin? …and, right onto who…

Ginyu's cheek began to twitch as he felt the back of his neck, "Why you…"

Recoom looked up to see Ginyu growling with anger, "What…?" He jumped up and hit him. "OW, hey! What I do, what in the heck was that for!"

"You spit on me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Not, not, not!"

"Well somebody did, and you're the only one spraying your saliva all over the room!"

"Saliva is a band, Captain. And I didn't do it in your direction, maybe the wind picked it up!" Recoom pointed to the window.

"Yeah, a mighty wind." Ginyu motioned towards Recoom large ass.

"He heh!" Trunks laughed, liking to see people fight.

"Huh…?" Ginyu and Recoom jumped, looking quickly up at the open skylight. They sighed with relief and sat back down, it was only Trunks… they froze and slowly glanced back up doing a double take, just as Trunks crawled off laughing. "AH, oh no!" They both jumped up and ran into the bedroom.

Ginyu looked around and noticed Jayce snoring on the bed, "YOU SON OF A-!"

"Huh, what?" Jayce snapped awake and yawned groggily.

"Move it." Ginyu growled and stepped onto the bed.

"No, no wait, sh, don't!" Jayce whispered and Ginyu stopped. "You'll wake up the kid."

"THE BABY'S ON THE ROOF!" Ginyu barked and went out the window.

"Come on!" Recoom went after him but he was so big he got stuck.

"Why didn't you let me go first!" Jayce roared and kicked Recoom so hard that Jayce staggered out and tripped over the windowpane and nearly fell off the ledge. "AH, help me Captain!"

"What the…?" Recoom turned around to see Jayce hanging onto the fire escape guardrail for his life. "Come on, baby."

"You bastard." Jayce sobbed as he got up and ran after Ginyu. …yeah, even though he can fly, Jayce has a fear of heights. He can fly fine taking off by himself, but if he gets the drop and falls off somewhere it freaks him so much he forgets that he has the ability.

"Buu boo!" Trunks was chasing the pigeon until it flew off at the end of the roof, he had crawled all the way up the emergency stairs that he was on the top of the complex. Trunks turned around as he heard the running footsteps come to a halt behind him.

"There you are." Ginyu grinned evil, but really this was just plain pissing him off. But Trunks just smiled and crawled on a two by four lying out. Ginyu gasped as it began to teeter on the edge of the roof and bend down. "AH, OH!" Ginyu reached from afar but bit his fist as to not want to draw attention by calling out to him. So instead he ran over to catch him before he fell to his little baby plummeting death, but bad timing. As Trunks' weight shifted and the board flew up, Ginyu approached the scene and got hit right on the chin. "AH, ow that hurts!" He staggered back, holding his face.

"Eek." Jayce shrieked and his hair spiked as he looked down from the building.

"Captain!" Recoom called.

"Look out!" Jayce raced over with his partner as Ginyu fell dizzily to his knees. "You alright there mate?" On the other side, Trunks landed on the adjacent building, causing the wooden plank fell back down and landed right on Ginyu's head. "Ouch mate…"

"People really need to learn to be more careful." Recoom growled and stood up.

"No wait, don't!" Jayce gasped as Recoom threw the plank down, not realizing that it nearly landed on the escaping baby.

"What, it was in the way? Come on, let's go after him." Recoom pulled the groggy Ginyu up onto his feet and went over to the ledge.

"Oh man that's gotta be ten hundred feet." Jayce gulped as he looked down.

"Hey Captain?"

"Huh…?"

"We can't fly with your weight, we're going to have to jump okay?"

"Uoh…."

"Jump?" Jayce gulped.

"Yea sure, on three."

"Alright…"

"One, two, three…" Recoom and Jayce jumped but Ginyu just fell.

"We made it." Jayce smiled with relief.

Recoom turned around, "Captain?" They both looked down to see Ginyu falling down the alley. He broke a clothesline and his hand grabbed onto a plant outside a window ledge. He tried to subconsciously hang on but it wasn't strong enough so he fell and landed in a garbage bin. "Oh man that smarts…"

"No, that's stupid! Idiot…" Jayce snapped, slapping Recoom on the back of his head. "Now come on lets go."

"Goo, goo." Trunks was crawling around the other apartment, an open widow got him into a tenants unit. At the end of the hall the elevator opened and a deliveryman was walking to a door and started knocking.

"Who could this be right now?" The young lady grumbled as she got out of the bathroom, it was one of Gohan's classmates, Erasa. She sighed and opened the door, "What…?"

"Oh, uh… USPS…" Mr. Brown gave her the box, not realizing that Trunks was crawling out the door.

"Oh… where do I sign?"

"Right here miss… thanks." He took the board back. "Have a nice…" SLAM! "….day… bitch." Hmm, another person in this story gone PMS today…? Trunks smiled as the elevator door closed and went down to the lobby, with him inside.

"Oh boy boss, now THAT was a landing… too bad you didn't stick the dismount." Recoom was talking over Ginyu's body in the trash.

"Shut up mate, he could be hurt." Jayce slapped his cheek. "Can you here us?"

"Captain, ARE, YOU, OH-KAY?" Recoom yelled slowly.

"He's not deaf idiot!" Jayce held up three fingers.

"Need CCR?"

"That's c-P-r…"

"Pee? No I'm good, thanks."

"Ugh… mate, how many fingers you see?"

"Two."

"It's three, Recoom, and I wasn't talking to you!"

"Eh?" Trunks looked out the door upon hearing the familiar voices.

"Get him out of the trash, put him on the bus bench here." Jayce lifted him off and brushed the garbage off of him. Ginyu sputtered as he wiped himself off, upon starting to regain a sense of consciousness. "You had me scared there mate."

"Yeah, as you fell, the first thought was of your family should you not survive."

"He's a single bachelor moron." Jayce growled.

"Just shut up…" Ginyu groaned. "I'll bet I have a concussion after this." He looked up and froze, his eyes went wide.

"Captain, what is it?" Jayce asked and looked up after his gaze. "Uh… oh no…"

"The baby…" Recoom slumped as the city bus door closed, with Trunks inside smiling, watching as the bus drove off, his trio of incompetent screaming captors left behind.

"Quick, to the truck!" Ginyu jumped up and the three of them ran off. Soon they were speeding in their minivan after the bus, darting in and out between traffic. "Man this brat better be what he's worth after all this trouble."

On the bus, the fat driver Majin Buu looked out of his mirror to see the crazy threesome swerving in the SUV behind him, "AH!" He smiled gleefully, thinking that this was some kind of happy new game.

"That's it, we got him…." Ginyu smirked but the bus made an unexpected turn and they kept on going strait. "He's gone, we lost him!"

"Driver? Next stop please." A fat old lady set her bag down as she stood at the front of the bus. Trunks, who nobody noticed after all this time, crawled into the bag to see if any goodies lay inside waiting for him.

"Where is it?" Jayce looked around as Ginyu darted speeding between alley's. Horns blared as they appeared back on the main street in traffic. "LOOK BOTH WAYS, LOOK BOTH WAYS!" Jayce shrieked and Ginyu quickly darted his head side to side.

They hit a bunch of crates and boxes in the next alley, "MEOW!"

"I think we just hit a cat…" Jayce rolled his eyes as Ginyu slapped his forehead.

"Ha, ha, killed one of the enemy!" Recoom cheered. Ginyu growled and Jayce hit him. "OW!" Finally they stopped at the next main road and looked out the passenger window. "Where in the world is that bus?"

HONK! "AH!" They turned out the drivers side to see it speeding down on them, Ginyu quickly hit the reverse right before the bus chipped off their front and parked right at the stop a few feet away.

"Quick after them!" Recoom panted, trying to get out the door, squeezed tightly in the narrow alley.

"I got it!" Jayce jumped out easily, small and skinny, and raced after the bus as it started to drive away. "Hey something of ours was left on board, hang on a sec bus driver man, pull back over we forgot something!" He banged on the side until it pulled back over. "Stop the bus!" He pulled open the door and fell on the steps, everyone in the bus giving him a strange look, including Buu. Jayce stood up, "Hey, did a little guy get off this bus? A baby, about like a foot or so tall? It's an emergency!"

"I didn't see nobody with a baby today…" Buu smirked.

"He was by himself!" Jayce stomped his foot stubbornly. Buu just gave him a blank confused look as he closed the door and drove off. Jayce sighed and slumped his arms.

"Well?" Ginyu called, standing in front of their car, Recoom somehow making it out.

"He must've gotten off!"

"Great."

The fat old lady growled as she walked up to their car on the sidewalk, "You know, if you didn't park on the walkway, people could get by a lot easier!"

"Hey, whoa, watch it!" Ginyu gasped as the lady shoved it aside and continued on.

"Well if you didn't inject so much deep fried lard into your thighs, you wouldn't have a problem!" Recoom snapped back. The lady stopped and turned, growling. "You heard me." Recoom sneered, pissing off the lady who decided to just walk away.

"Wow." Ginyu blinked in just plain shock.

"Recoom, incredible! I'm impressed." Jayce was slack jawed in disbelief.

"Some people…." Recoom sighed but then stopped and whirled around, gasping upon whose face he saw peeking out of her bag.

"So I wonder what happened to the brat?" Jayce was talking to Ginyu.

"I seen him."

"What?" They turned.

"He's in Mt. Fuji blimp's purse."

"Ugh…" The trio ran off and walked casually behind her, seeing Trunks smiling up at them from inside her pack.

"Just grab him." Ginyu whispered.

"No way she'll notice." Recoom muttered. "Distract her."

"Maybe give her a steak burger." Jayce suggested.

"She doesn't need any more fast food, look at her." Ginyu mocked her proud strut.

"Yeah, she's as huge as a skyscraper." Jayce snickered, shaking his head.

"Can I have her sandwich if she doesn't want it?" Recoom asked.

"Whoa." Ginyu gasped and stopped in his tracks.

"Look out!" Jayce cried and ducked.

"Huh?" Recoom turned just as the lady whirled around and socked him right in the face. She dropped her bag and Trunks used his chance of the sudden street fight to escape.

"And now for you!" The lady grabbed Jayce.

"No, no, crazy broad!" Jayce whimpered as she pounded into him.

"Give her a steak burger huh! Big as a skyscraper eh?" She threw him down next to Recoom who shivered.

"You don't scare us." Ginyu stepped back on guard, putting up his dukes.

"You want some more of this?" The lady bared her teeth and long nails.

"Let's get out of here man, she's a psycho!" Ginyu ran off.

"Come on, hit him again!" Some random kids watching cheered the lady on.

"Rah!" The lady roared as the trio ran off down the street and out of sigh. "Stupid chickens!"

"Chicken's aren't stupid!" Recoom's distant voice called as they trailed off.

"Oh me, oh my…" The lady acted innocently and tidied up her hair, picking up her purse and continued on, all the while, never realizing her baby passenger had come and gone.

"Wow, now that was something nuts out of the blue." Recoom panted, falling on his hands and knees before their car.

"Another reason I don't date wide loads." Jayce caught his breath. "Old crow."

"Hey!" Recoom took offense. "She was NOT a bird!"

"Dude…. Brits can call chicks birds…"

"You're not English!"

"And YOU butcher the language!"

"Man AND we lost the brat, now where could he be?" Ginyu looked around, ignoring those teammates of his.

"Boss?" Recoom blinked. "I think you may have spoken to soon."

"What?" Ginyu looked up and noticed the baby across the street by a taxi loading zone.

"Driver, to the airport please." A husband instructed as his wife threw all of their bags in the car, covering the giggling happy Trunks from their sight, but not from the Ginyu's.

"Oh no, wait…!" Recoom gasped as the car drove off quickly down the road and around the corner. Trunks smiled out the window as he watched them disappear around the bend.

"Aw, shoot…." Jayce shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked the dirt.

"Grrr… man." Ginyu shook his head, starting to regret this idea of his.

"Well, now what do we do…" Jayce sighed.

"Ha, ha!" Trunks smiled as he looked up at the big office building, it looked like a fancy hotel, crowds all around the steps and people coming and going in the doors. The taxi had unloaded the couple across the street at the downtown airport and Trunks had managed to go to one of the buildings next door. Trunks crawled inside and looked around and came to the escalator. He smiled and looked up, about ready to climb on board when a young woman stepped before him. "Huh?" Trunks sat down and looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" She frowned and picked him up, sighing. "How did you get away from the daycare center?" She walked off, groaning frustrated to herself. Trunks pulled and played with one of her black pigtails.

"Hello there Miss Videl." The lobby man nodded his hat to her.

"Hi." She smiled as she made her way into the daycare. Videl was working part time on the weekends at one of her dad's office buildings. She didn't mind the work experience, and plus it got her mind off of that one Gohan guy from her school. "Alright you." She smirked down as she laid him on the changing table. "So did you leave Aunty Videl a nasty little mess in there?" Trunks just smirked up slyly as Videl changed him. "There you go now, try and have fun." She shrugged as she set him down with the other baby's, some crying, some sleeping, some paying and making a mess of themselves with their milk bottles. Trunks looked around and shuttered, first some stranger changes him, and then he's put in this horrible baby jail. He's suffered enough, he's outa here.

"Hey Videl." A young boy walked up pushing an empty stroller.

"Oh, Sharpener." She sighed. "What are you doing here…?"

"Came to pick up my baby sister, I'm glad you're able to watch the tike here till noon."

"Yeah, yeah… hang on I'll get her." Videl walked off. Trunks poked his head around the corner and saw a juice bottle on the bottom of the stroller. Hungry, he crawled over unnoticed and stowed away with the snack. "And here she is."

"You know Videl, maybe after your shift we can…"

"Sorry man, I'm busy I really have to go." She hurried off. Talk about cold shoulder.

"Wow." Sharpener blinked and rubbed his head. "Was it something I said maybe…?"

"Baba…." The baby girl sighed sadly as she heard Trunks drinking her snack.

"Come on, let's walk home through the park." Sharpener paused on the bike path to look out at all the teenage girls playing in the field. That pause gave Trunks his chance to escape after throwing down the empty bottle. "Well I guess I better not look at other girls, might make Videl mad… not that she's my girl or gives me the time of day, but you still never know… well come on let's get back home." Sharpener walked off sadly.

"Give us what news you have." The detective was on the phone back at Capsule Corp as police officers were dusting for prints and taking pictures of the crime scene.

"We got a hot tip from some man about a baby that looked a lot like your son, some young lady in same building as him."

"Give me the address, let's roll." The detective raced out the house with Vegeta and Bulma behind him.

"Yeah I saw the kid, I just don't remember where." The scruffy man muttered.

"Here." Bulma pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"No you insult me, I don't need your money."

"But you do need your fat ass whooped!" Vegeta balled up a fist.

"Alright, alright, fine, he's in the lady's shack down the hall." The man grumbled and they ran off.

"Open this door, police!" The detective pounded.

"What?" The young poor woman opened the door.

"We're looking for a missing baby."

"But these are all my kids."

"Let us in to look!" Vegeta barged in.

"Hon, please." Bulma begged.

"Guys in here." One cop called from a back room. They followed through the other kids standing and sitting around the house.

"My baby…?" Bulma gasped when she saw the crib and ran in. The woman tried to follow but the detective held her back. Bulma sighed when she saw that it was just a baby girl with a very similar hair color and style, she turned around, "You have a very beautiful baby girl, I'm so sorry for all this…"

"Thank you, and, it's okay." The young woman smiled.

"Sorry for the problem, false alarm." The detective let her go and the police began to leave.

"Mam?" The lady's voice caused Bulma to turn. "I hope and pray that somewhere a guardian angel is watching over your boy and protecting him."

Bulma sighed, "I hope so too…"

"Alright, let's think here, but not too hard because babies are dumb." Ginyu was saying as they finally pulled over to stop and regroup.

"Then ask Recoom." Jayce pointed out.

"Right." Ginyu nodded. "If you were a baby lost in the city, where would you go?"

"….I dunno."

"Ugh." Ginyu sighed. "We've checked every toy store in the neighborhood!"

"You know maybe I'd go to a hotel nursery." Recoom was still trying to think.

"Hey, look over there!" Jayce gasped.

"He heh." Trunks laughed as he saw the three men notice him crawling in the park.

"There he is, let's get him!" Ginyu turned off the car.

Recoom got out onto the sidewalk, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" He smiled to himself and went to run across but the traffic was fast and thick and he couldn't find an opening. "Captain, I'm a chicken I can't cross the road! He's getting away!"

"What!" Jayce and Ginyu opened two of the outside doors. A big truck honked and they screamed as they closed the door, nearly getting their heads and doors taken off by it.

"Come on." Ginyu pulled Jayce out and they got on the corner of the road next to Recoom. "Alright now, we cross on three okay? Ready, one, two, three!"

"What?" Recoom and Jayce turned as they took a step out and a big semi ran over their feet. "AH!"

"Cross, now!" Ginyu ran in the quick clearing, the other two following. "Hop over the…." Ginyu was cut off as he and Jayce and Recoom jumped over the fence and fell down… into a pipe laying ditch.

"I worked at a McDonalds, for like, only two days because they found me eating a lot of food on the side, plus people didn't like me, I didn't give back right change because I couldn't count, and not to mention that…"

"Shut up Recoom." Ginyu snarled.

"Well my point is, that THIS is worse than that."

"You know, this ordeal has taught me one thing." Ginyu went on as they walked through the park. "Kids aren't stupid because they don't know to be afraid, they don't have the experience, so they're brain dead but they're fearless because of it."

"Also, that Burger King is better…" Recoom spoke up.

"So then what do you propose we…" Jayce was cut off mid sentence when Ginyu put a hand on both him and Recoom to stop them. "Huh?"

"Look." Ginyu smirked at the ground, "Baby trash…" The three followed the trail of crawling marks in the dirt, messy old diapers, empty milk bottles, and other useless junk a toddler would use and throw out… like last month's Entertainment Weekly and Sports by Huey Louis.

"Looks like the kid went to the little petting zoo central has set up here." Jayce looked around as they reached the end of their hunt inside a building. There were animals in observation cages like birds and lizards and rodents and monkeys, but in the back was one cage that looked like a detention cell with a big man sized ape in it. Recoom nodded what's up and the ape snorted back. "Well looks like he didn't come in here after all." Jayce shrugged as they came to the end and turned to walk away.

"Get a load of this guy." Recoom read the warning sign. Apparently the ape had gone mad one night and was being held here until he returned to normal. "The flyer they have posted says the ape is named Goku. Isn't that the name of that one jerk from Namek?"

"What….?" Ginyu turned briefly. "Look never mind, we're going after that baby!"

"Right…" Recoom sighed, he felt kinda sorry for the big guy being in such a small jail cell. "Well I wonder what happened, I mean, where could he be…?"

"Buu boo."

"Buu boo….?" Ginyu turned around at the squeak. Jayce and Recoom walked over to the Goku ape's cage where they saw baby Trunks giggle and smile happily as he crawled out from behind him. "AH!"

"ROAR!"

"EEEKKK!" The class of kindergartners visiting on an out of town field trip screamed.

"Oh, haha….." Ginyu pretended to laugh and the teachers shoed the confused kids outside.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" Recoom laughed stupidly, not realizing Ginyu was just faking it.

"Oh, shut up…. Great, he's in Goku's cage…."

"There goes our money now eh mate?" Jayce sniffed.

"No wait." Recoom smiled. "I think we're good here, he likes the kid."

"Hang on, did you say this guy's name was Goku…?" Ginyu asked.

"Yeah, like only ten times." Recoom blinked.

"Hmm…. Goku, the Saiyan… and they…" Ginyu stopped and looked out of a window, seeing the full moon off in the daylight sky. "AHA, last night was the full moon! He must've looked at it and gone nutso cuckoo crazy! HA! Well tonight when the full moon enters it's first un-full cycle, he should return to normal."

"And since Bulma and Vegeta are Goku's friends, he knows Trunks and that's why he's not killing him!" Recoom smiled.

"But, in order to turn into a monkey, doesn't he need a tail…?" Jayce began to think to himself.

"Don't get too much into the details here, the writer has no idea how to get into this from here, and frankly the readers don't care." Ginyu muttered under his breath.

"I don't care either." Recoom whispered as he smiled stupidly at the camera audience.

"Shut up." Ginyu turned back to the cage. "How do we get him out of there?" Recoom tried to reach in but Goku roared and swiped at him. "Here I'll distract him. Hey, hey ape boy, Goku!" The ape turned. "I'm a banana, my name is Captain Ginyu. Hey remember me from Namek, I switched bodies with you!" The ape watched him intently and began to growl.

"Don't rile him up there boss…" Jayce stepped back.

"I got him." Recoom pulled on Trunks' clothes.

"WAH!" Trunks began to cry loudly.

"Mate the boy!" Jayce gasped.

"Watch out there, be careful…" Ginyu gulped as Goku walked over and picked up Trunks.

"Eh. Buu boo…" He turned up his nose and whipped his hands on his clothes.

"Buu boo…" Goku turned sadly to Recoom as if to say if you take this boy from me I'll have to do, THIS! He grabbed Recoom's hand and squeezed it.

"Oh… ow… that hurt…" He smiled up at Goku. "Thank you." Goku nodded as if to say 'you're welcome' as Recoom walked back over and sat down.

"Does, it hurt…?" Jayce asked as he went to poke it.

"WAH AH HAHAH…..!" Recoom began to howl in pain and the other animals joined in. "Hey, shut up… except for the birds, you all can continue to sing."

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Ginyu blurted and all was silent. Goku nodded.

"Great, now what do we do…?" Jayce asked.

"I dunno, let me think…" Ginyu looked around the room, he looked past Jayce and smiled.

"What?" Jayce turned around then looked back at Ginyu. He was drinking from the water fountain Ginyu was looking at then stood up wand wiped his mouth, "Why did you want me to drink from here again…?"

"Because if you end up peeing your pants with fear, I don't want you to die of dehydration." Ginyu handed him a broom pole from next to the closet… it wasn't inside, where some odd sounds of pleasure were coming from. "Grab him with this, and the ape can't hurt you because he'd be grabbing on the wooden stick."

"Right I gotcha." Jayce nodded and stepped over the guardrail. He put the pole in the cage but Goku looked up so he drew back. "Alright, here we go…" Jayce gulped and grabbed Trunks with the handle. "I got him…" He began to pull him in.

"Wah wa…." Trunks reached out to grab at his friend.

"Oh no the baby…" Recoom gulped.

"Nice monkey…" Jayce looked up as Goku came over. He pushed Trunks back aside then grabbed the pole and flung it, causing Jayce to fly through the air and fall right up against the wall. "….ow…." Recoom covered his eyes

"Alright I guess now it looks like it's all up to me…" Ginyu gulped as he looked from his injured teammates to Trunks who was now asleep on the ape's fur. "Watch me now, he's asleep, I'll get him." Ginyu nodded confidently then turned around nervously as he reached into the cage. Recoom and Jayce looked at each other and shook their heads. "Quietly, quickly…" Ginyu grabbed his leg and began to pull ever so carefully. Jayce and Recoom stood up and looked over his shoulder. "Hey check it out, I'm doing it!"

"Uh…?" Trunks gurgled in his sleep, causing the giant ape to immediately wake up.

"What the…?" Ginyu gasped as Goku sat up and grabbed Ginyu, picking him up through the bars and roaring a hurricane of banana breath right at his face.

"AH!" Ginyu screamed.

"EEEKKK!" The kindergartners outside all scattered.

"No please come back… ugh." The teacher poor slumped down. "God I need a drink…"

"Captain?" Recoom gulped as he hugged onto Jayce.

"Are you okay there mate?" Jayce stuttered.

"ROAR!"

"AH, NO!" Ginyu cried out as he stared down the throat of the blindly roaring Goku. "My granny, what big teeth you have…. I mean… AHH!"

"Really. Fascinating…" Jayce buried his face into Recoom. "Ew this stinks badly…"

"Sorry." Recoom sniffed.

"Wuh oh…." Ginyu gulped as Goku balled up one fist and punched him, sending him right into the cage at the other end, crashing through and releasing sleeping bats. One of the other monkeys began to clap but Goku shot him a quick glare and silenced him. The bats opened one eye but then just went back to sleep. "Ugh… oh, ow…" In the back of the ape cage, a small door opened for food to slide through and Trunks was able to fit outside.

Jayce sighed, "Hey Captain? I know you don't want to hear this anymore, but, the baby's gone again…"

"Buu boo…" Trunks smiled up at Goku and crawled off, leaving the ape sad. But it's okay, Goku doesn't remember in his monkey state, he'll forget all about this by tonight.

"Where's your mommy?" A girl asked Trunks who was sitting alone by a park bench. He looked over at a woman on a picnic blanket reading. The two ladies smiled, thinking the other was his mom, then they both went along their ways. Trunks looked around sadly at the kids playing with their families and realized that he was starting to miss his family.

"Baby pig, oh little baby pig!" Recoom was running around the edge of the park.

"Are you sure you're fine to drive there?" Jayce asked.

"Yes, just find Recoom." Ginyu grumbled. "Just a little tense in my chest."

"That shouldn't be to hard… look there's the blob now, about a mile down that way."

"Obviously…" Ginyu pulled over as Recoom got in.

"Step on it, I saw him!" Recoom laughed. "We got you now buddy boy."

"I ain't your buddy boy mate."

"I meant the baby."

"He isn't your buddy boy either idiot."

"Sorry Captain…"

"Quick pull over there he is!" Jayce gasped and Ginyu pulled over to where Trunks was crawling through the bushes.

"Did baby Trunks miss his Captain Ginyu?" Ginyu open the door.

"Ah, ah…" Trunks turned around and crawled off. Ginyu frowned as his dirty but began to disappear in the dirt and grass.

"Come on boys lets get him!"

Recoom looked in a tree trunk hole, "Maybe he fell down a rabbit hole."

"Look idiot, you want to make jokes, do stand up, you sure aren't funny but you're funny looking." Ginyu snapped, holding up a warning finger as he went back to searching.

Jayce parted the tall grasses, "Where did he go?"

Ginyu popped up from the field, "He went down, a rabbit hole."

"Whoa…" Jayce and Recoom looked at each other.

"Hey guys remember that one time I was right?" Recoom smiled.

"No." Jayce smirked and turned to Ginyu. "Careful the rabbit don't bite your face off mate."

"Just shut up, everyone just shut up!" Ginyu watched Trunks crawl in the tunnel and smiled. "Wait good news, it's not a hole it's a tunnel, and what does every tunnel have?"

"Oh don't tell me I know!" Recoom began to think as Ginyu groaned. "A toll booth at each end…?"

"Do you do this because you're stupid or is it to piss me off? A tunnel has two ends. One is here, and the other's…." Ginyu jumped up and ran off. They crossed the road they parked on which the tunnel went under. The boys shrugged at each other but followed, not seeing a cop car coming. "Right here!" Ginyu called. Recoom bent down as Trunks came out the other side and picked him up.

"Today ain't your lucky day little mate!" Jayce snickered. They turned to go back up to their car but they noticed the two cops looking at it.

"Here you go." Recoom handed Trunks to Jayce.

"No I insist you take it." Jayce handed him to Ginyu.

"Oh thanks." Ginyu gulped and they then turned around and walked back into the park… The two cops walked down the path from the sidewalk into the park and approached the Ginyu trio who sat on a bench next to a trashcan. "Just let me do the talking alright?" Ginyu just put on that old Ginyu charm with a classy smile as he covered Trunks' mouth underneath his sports jacket…. Wait, where did he get that anyway?

"Afternoon there boys." He nodded.

"Is that your van up there?" The officer asked.

"Yes." Ginyu stopped when Trunks shifted his weight on a very sensitive area of his lower torso. "It belongs to us."

"Well you left the motor running." The other cop replied.

"I did…. Yes." Ginyu swallowed hard as Trunks pushed his hand off of him. "I've been having ba-ttery trouble." Ginyu paused as Recoom and Jayce looked at him, why did his vocal octaves just jump a few notes? "We just stopped by to admire everyone in the p-A-rk." Ginyu tensed a bit, realizing that he was going to give himself away with this act.

The first officer raised his eyebrow, "Have you by chance seen any babies around?"

"The park's full of babies." Ginyu tried to end the conversation quickly but spoke slowly in careful thought. Note to self, if ever kidnapping or babysitting, bring a cup to wear…

"Well there's been a kidnapping." The second cop replied.

"Now that's a crime shame." Jayce shook his head sadly. "You know it's sad what people will do for money these days…."

"Yeah like a million." Recoom sighed under his breath but Ginyu nudged him with his elbow.

"If we see anything." Ginyu stopped when he felt Trunks pull the lighter out of his pants pocket. "Sorry, if I see anything, we'll be sure to notify…. Oh, OH, whoa, AH, wow!" Ginyu cried out as Trunks lit the lighter and began to play with it, still by that, oh so tender, male region. "WAHA!" Ginyu grabbed onto Recoom and began to hit him in pain.

"He's got a bad heart." Jayce spoke up as he watched Ginyu throw a fit. Heartburn much?

"Oohh…." Ginyu cried and finally Trunks moved it away. Ginyu opened his eyes and noticed the looks he was getting, so he decided to finish his sentence. "The police. Thank you." He nodded and put on a forced yet convincing grimace.

"….is that a fleet line van?" The second cop asked in the pause.

"Hey, is it Captain?" Recoom asked.

"Yes." Ginyu choked out, he didn't feel Trunks slide out under the bench, leaving the lit lighter on, on poor Ginyu.

"You know my roommate in college drove one of those for his families laundromat."

"Yeah, laundry businesses will use those a lot mate." Jayce chimed in quickly.

"He said he always had a problem with ignition, in the electrical system. Hang on give me a sec and I'll think of what he said it was…"

"Alternator?" He first officer asked.

"Nope…"

"Carburetor?" Jayce asked and Recoom gave him a weird look, since when did he know anything about cars.

"No, it wasn't that…"

Recoom thought, "Well there's this little spark plug thing in the gas tank that…"

"RECOOM! Recoom… I think you should move the van." Ginyu whimpered. "Sorry, I've got a frog in my throat." Ginyu stopped, he just said the 'f' word, he hated frogs. He turned to Jayce, "There's a fire in my underpants, get those pigs outa here." Jayce and Recoom stood up quickly and it made the officer's turn in surprise, the duo froze, was that a bad move?

"Boy you sure can tell summer is here." The second cop grinned at Ginyu. "Everyone's got their barbeques going and all…"

Recoom smelled the air, "Yeah, hot dogs, man does that smell good…."

"Yeah doesn't it!" Jayce laughed. "Come on let's go move the van." The two led the cops away.

"I'll be right with you." Ginyu closed his eyes in pain. "I just have a cramp in my leg…eh…." Trunks looked up as Ginyu's pants began to smoke, he smiled to himself and crawled away. His work here was done.

"Hey, so long!" Recoom smiled as the cops drove off.

They honked and Ginyu waved until they were gone, "BWAH!" Ginyu finally threw off his jacket and the flames leapt up like a brush fire. "AH, you bastard!" Jayce and Recoom ran back down. "Help me you damn SOB's!" He jumped up and began to run around.

"Stop drop and roll mate!" Jayce waved at the crotch flames.

"Here I got it!" Recoom threw Ginyu down and lifted his leg.

"Ow! What are you…" Ginyu gasped as Recoom began to stomp down on the flames. "Ah, bwah, waha, oh no whoa, ow, wow!" Ginyu opened his eyes as Recoom jumped up. Ginyu gasped, "EH!" And the final big stomp put out the flames. Ginyu panted painfully.

"And that's how you put out a campfire." Recoom announced proudly.

"Is that, a fact?" Ginyu caught his breath, his voice still tense with pain. "Do you always roast your marshmallows over a pile of flaming nuts and bolts!"

"We usually used wooden logs." Recoom raised an eyebrow.

"Get outa here!" Ginyu shoved him. "Find that kid, go after him!"

"I'm sorry but that blaze was pretty hard, you don't have to be so harsh, I saved you."

"Just beat it!" Ginyu keeled over in pain as he stood up. Recoom sighed and ran off.

"Oh boy mate…" Jayce checked out the fire damage. "You got burned through your undies."

"Shut up." Ginyu kneed him in the face. Jayce fell as Ginyu stumbled off. "I'll kill that kid, I swear it I will…"

Back at Capsule Corp the cops had gone back to the station to analyze their findings, but Bulma walked around the quiet empty house and into Trunks' room where she saw Gohan sitting next to the crib holding his baby blanket, staring out the window. Bulma sighed and cleared her throat.

Gohan turned, "Oh, I'm sorry…" Gohan got back to his work cleaning the room.

"No it's alright. Don't think I haven't forgotten about you kid."

Gohan looked up at her serious voice but then smiled, "It's alright, I'm a guy, my feelings don't matter." Hey, don't become like Vegeta there now Gohan…!

"No you're wrong." Bulma turned to him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Yes they do. He was as much my son as yours…" She sighed, realizing now that with all of her work, and Vegeta with his training, Gohan was more of a guardian than either of them. "Maybe, if not even more…"

Gohan didn't want her to get anymore upset, so he decided to lighten the mood, "You know, if he was here at home right now, he'd be just going down for his nap…"

Speaking of naps, the security guard at the construction site was taking a long one, the span of which went from about 8 to 5. Speaking of a construction site, little baby Trunks sat staring up at the entrance to the work zone staring up in awe at all of the men in hard hats carrying tools, all of the machines in the skeleton like frame of the soon to be building. A bulldozer drove over the baby as it entered the site, the back of the crane hitting Trunks on the back of his head, causing him to cry out in shock as he watched it drive back to work in the site. Recoom walked around the corner and saw the site. He looked up as Trunks noticed a rail being ready to lift by the crane. So he got on for the ride and smiled at Recoom as it went up. Recoom cried out. The guard jerked awake, looked around, then went back to sleep. Recoom sighed with relief but just then heard a honk as Ginyu drove around the corner. Recoom shook his head to himself and walked over to the stopped van as he prepared to deliver the bad news to the already pissed off Captain.

"The kid…" Recoom tried to look him up in the eye. "He's in there…" Ginyu's face shook with anger as he got out and stormed in. "No, no wait you can't just barge in there! Stop there's a guard, he's gonna see you!"

"He's asleep mate." Jayce rolled his eyes as the trio walked easily into the site.

"Now stop playing around, where the heck is he…?" Ginyu turned around. Recoom sighed and looked around before pointing up. Ginyu sighed as he and Recoom stared up the skyscraper at the beam being lifted by the crane, "Of course, where else would you be? Come on." Jayce shook his head as he refused to look up, Recoom grabbed him by the arm and hurried after the Captain. "In here, we don't want to lure any more attention to ourselves." Ginyu pointed into the elevator and pushed the button up as soon as they all got in. Ginyu and Recoom looked up as they neared their target, but all Jayce could do was back away and stare at the ground as it got further and further away below him. He closed his eyes, swallowed hard and drew a cross over his chest with his index finger. "Whoa look there, twelve o'clock!"

"What?" Recoom looked at his watch, as did Jayce give his a quick glance.

"Oh." Ginyu sighed, remembering who he was dealing with, he pointed. "Right there."

"Uh oh." Trunks turned around, having finished the donut.

"We'll be with you in just a minute." Ginyu smirked.

"Here we are, 31st floor." Recoom opened the door once the elevator was stopped. "Vests, men's hats, boots, Village People dancing to YMCA over there… and babies…"

"Shut up." Ginyu growled as he rolled his eyes.

"Whoa wait Captain, we passed him." Jayce looked around all the men at work.

"No the plan is to grab him as he goes by."

"Good plan." Recoom nodded at Ginyu. "Grab him, as he comes by."

"You grab him."

"What? But why me!"

"Cause Jayce is afraid of heights remember?" Ginyu pointed and Jayce nodded quickly.

"Well why don't you do it Captain?"

"Because nobody asked me." Ginyu snarled and shoved him towards the edge.

"Oh." He teetered and gulped as he saw the bar coming higher and higher up to him.

"Get ready here it comes." Ginyu coaxed on.

"Well how do I grab him?"

"You just jump out onto it, it's not hard."

"Oh, alright." Recoom jumped out onto the metal bar and it immediately slanted from his massive amount of weight.

"Oh crap, bad idea…" Ginyu immediately changed his ration of thinking.

"Aha!" Recoom gasped as Trunks came sliding down the beam, but before he could fall onto Recoom, he slid onto the lowering elevator top. "Ah!"

"Hey how did he do that mate?" Jayce gasped, his jaw dropped in shock.

"Baby luck…" Ginyu swore under his breath.

"Guys, help me! Captain!" Recoom cried. "My baggy rags are stuck on the edges!"

"He asked for you mate." Jayce smirked.

"Nah but he ain't thinkin strait." Ginyu shoved him towards the ledge.

"Whoa no wait!" Jayce screamed.

"Just grab onto him and pull him back."

"Please don't let go of me mate, please." Jayce whimpered.

"Grab him or I WILL let you go!"

"I got him!" Jayce grabbed onto Recoom's legs as the beam rose up higher, but it swung out a bit so Ginyu had to let go. "Waha, no way, wait, no ah!"

"Come on, up, up!" Ginyu growled at the crane wire.

"AH!" Jayce began to slip, holding onto Recoom's shoes.

"I'm loosing him Captain." Recoom sobbed.

"Eek!"

"What's the matter with you?" Ginyu groaned.

"AIIIEEEE!" Jayce's grip on Recoom's clothes ripped and he fell.

"FLY YOU IDIOT!" Ginyu roared but it was too late, Jayce already landed on an outstretched piece of wood below. "Wait a sec…" Ginyu looked up. "Uh oh." The loss of Jayce's weight caused the bar to swing up and it flung Recoom back into the level and right onto Ginyu.

"Whoa… hey, Captain? Where did you go…"

"Fat bastard." Ginyu choked under the sweaty smelly fat rolls.

"Oh, sorry…" Recoom got up off the flattened Ginyu.

"Alright we have to get down, wait for the elevator."

"But it's being used."

"Idiot, just jump onto the roof like the kid did."

"Oh, right."

"Eh…?" Jayce opened his eyes. "I'm alive…?" He sat up achy but the shift of his weight caused the flimsy board to snap. "AH!" He fell even more, this time he landed right between his legs on an overhanging pipe. "Oh…. ow…." He slid off and fell even more. "EEK!" This time he landed in a lifting crate of wet cement. "No, my hair!"

"Here it comes, get ready." Ginyu tapped Recoom.

"Oh wait it's too fast." Recoom didn't step out.

"Don't just stand there, go!"

"But it's too far down."

"Go!"

"But…"

"Just jump!"

"But…."

"Jump!"

"But…"

"JUMP!"

"Fine!" Recoom finally jumped, falling, falling stories and stories until he landed on the elevator, creating a deafening bang that caused everyone on the site to look around frantically but then they returned back to normal. "Ow…" Recoom fell like a statue onto his back. "My, tailbone." He rolled over stiffly onto his stomach. The elevator started up again and went down but since Recoom was still on the elevator he couldn't hang onto the ledge and fell back first on the level below. "Oh my drumstick…"

"Oh for the love of…" Ginyu shook his head in disgust but noticed a stairwell out of the corner of his eye and cautiously made his way over there.

"I think I broke a wing." Recoom panted half awake as the elevator went up this time and lifted him forward, he fell and toppled down onto a wheeled cart that began to move across the floor. "Huh?" Recoom stood up and looked around as the world moved before him. Surfing on a skateboard! "AH!" He saw the open end of the other side of the building coming closer and he flew off, landing right into a trash dumpster. After the dirty dust settled, he opened his eyes and felt around. "I live…?"

"Get back up here!" Ginyu called.

"And now I die…" Recoom sighed as Ginyu ran back off.

"Aha, there you are." Ginyu smiled as he saw Trunks crawling along one of the plank floors.

"Eh?" Trunks turned as some drool splattered from off of his chin onto the floor.

"This is the end of the line for you." Ginyu sauntered over as Trunks continued to crawl off, but he didn't notice the puddle of spit and he slipped right in it. "Wah!" He fell and his head landed on one side of the plank, sending the other end flying up, and on it of course was a sledgehammer. "Uh oh." Ginyu opened his eyes as it hit him right on the head. "Ah, oh ow, that hurts!" He cried, pounding his hand on the wood in pain.

"He heh, haha." Trunks just laughed at the hilarious thrill.

"Man that hurt like hell…" Ginyu stood up, a little dizzy and saw a pull string, so he grabbed onto it to help him stand. Unaware that a crate was turning upside down, he pulled a purple hair off of his armor, but he had no idea what he was pulling until some gooey liquid glue poured right onto him. He sighed, slumped, "Oh that's it… NO MERCY!" He glared at Trunks. "This is it, endgame for you brat." Trunks turned around. "Your little foot and a half of 13 pounds, against my six feet of muscles!" Trunks crawled to the edge of the runway. "Where are you going?" Trunks stared wide eyed down at the windy city before him and smiled, turning with a giggle back to Ginyu. "This isn't funny anymore." But Trunks begged to differ as he sat up and crawled out onto a lowering supply platform. "Buddy oh no, MY MONEY!" Ginyu cried out and rushed over a little stiffly as the glue began to dry on him. He slipped and fell face first and looked down over the ledge as Trunks got further and further away. "Doh…" He growled as Trunks looked up and gave a high pitched cry of joy. Ginyu leered down at the toddler, the wet glue dripping from off of his horns, some of it even landed on Trunks, causing him to cry out in shock and a little bit of disgust. "Huh?" Ginyu stood up at a sound and saw a crane hook moving towards him. "Aha…" He smirked and got ready to jump out on it. "BONZAI!" He lunged forward and right as he got onto it, a loud whistle sounded. "Whoa!" Ginyu was shocked and lost his grip so he slipped and the hook grabbed tangled onto his armor. "Great, now what the…." He looked at his watch. "Great it's 6:00…" He watched as the workers cleaned up and left the site, and sure enough Trunks was one of them to crawl out the door.

"Huh?" One of the design technicians at the site turned around.

"What?" The Indian guy he was talking to turned around. "What was it?"

"I thought I just saw, a baby… crawling around the corner."

The construction worker just stared at him, "Good night man…." He left.

"Okay…" He waved and walked off too. The guard finally woke up and began to close the fence and arm the alarm system behind him as he went home that night as well.

"Oh ha, ha… very funny" Ginyu groaned as he watched the sun set past him as day turned to night. He sighed and stared out at the lit city. "Recoom? Jayce!"

"Mate! We're down here!" Jayce called, covered in cement.

"Whatcha know, Moe?" Recoom waved from below to get his attention, covered in dirt and trash from the garbage. "HI!"

"Oh for the love of…" Ginyu shook his head.

"Hey! We better get home before I fry in this as it dries!" Jayce shook his hair, trying to keep it from going to stiff concrete.

"Can you see the baby from up there Captain? Just hang on and we'll come up, I think I got an idea."

"Oh, you think?" Ginyu growled at Recoom's comment.

Back at Capsule Corp, the detective came back from the police station with his report…

"I've got some news." He announced as he walked through the main hall, causing Bulma and Vegeta to turn around from their conversation. "It's not much, but it's something. Not bad but not good but every little bit helps." He opened his flipbook and read his notes. "Earlier today we had a report of a missing baby on a bus, later on in an office nursery, following that was in the park at the zoo. Then not too long ago…"

"Was at a building under construction." Gohan spoke up, finishing his sentence.

"Yes, that's right." The detective blinked, Bulma turned in shock.

"What, how did you know!" Vegeta clamped his fist around Gohan's neck.

"No stop put him down and let him finish!" Bulma reached and Vegeta obeyed.

"Ah." Gohan landed and panted then caught his breath thought and stood up carefully, "It's like he's doing everything in his book…" He took a few steps then gasped, "I know where he is!" Gohan racked his brain, having the pages practically memorized from the repetition. "Before returning home that evening, nanny took the baby by the old folks home to visit the war veterans!" Bulma looked quickly to Vegeta, and he nodded. Gohan smiled. "And that's where he is."

"Come on, let's go." The detective spoke into his walkie talkie. Outside Bulma, Vegeta, and Gohan got into the police car and they sped away.

Meanwhile Trunks had found his way crawling to the old folks home. He smiled triumphantly from the lawn as he looked up the building. He fount his way inside the jarred open door and crawled down the hall towards the main rec room. Inside, the veterans were watching an old war movie on TV when one of the older men turned and saw Trunks crawl over with a happy grin.

"Hey, get a load of this!" He laughed in shock. "It's that one kid from TV, you know the one whose missing!" A few of the other's turned around as Trunks sat down, bouncing with joy. "Aw, come on, come over here." Trunks got up onto the pillow on the floor.

"That's it there!" Gohan pointed as the cop car pulled up outside the building. Bulma got out and looked around, then ran inside, followed by Vegeta. They entered the room to find the veterans singing old wartime songs to the baby who was clapping and nodding with joy. When the commotion of cops was heard, everyone looked over, including Trunks who smiled happily and reached over when he saw his parents.

"My baby…!" Bulma choked out, as she ran over to scoop him up. She sobbed happily as she hugged him. The detective walked over and shook the veterans hands to thank them.

"Come on now, let's go home." Vegeta smiled proudly as he put an arm around his wife.

Gohan nodded, "I'll say, I think we've all had enough stress and adventure for one day."

"I'll agree to that." The detective chuckled. Everyone got back into the car and drove back to Capsule Corp.

"Buu boo…." Trunks sighed sadly.

"Huh, what's he going on about now?" Vegeta asked as he stared out the window, arms folded… now that his son was safe, he was back to his normal angry demeanor.

"It's what he calls his book, he lost it today." Gohan explained, the detective nodded.

"Don't worry we'll get you a new one." Bulma smiled. "Does he call everything from his book that?"

"Buu boo!" Trunks pointed.

"Oh that's a clock, a tick tock." Bulma blinked, confused. "Was there a clock in his book?"

"No." Gohan lowered his brow and shook his head.

"Buu boo! Buu boo!" Trunks cheered.

"Wait he's not pointing to the clock he's pointing to his book, he wants his book."

"But mam, I thought you were buying him a new book."

"No sir, I mean that's where he left it, that's back where he's been."

"I get it." The detective nodded and spoke into his walkie talkie again. "Send backup, we're going to the tick tock to get the buu boo… and no more baby talk." They turned the car around, crashing through the windows of a Just Tires shop and sped back onto the freeway. "Uh, somebody better leave a note there…"

"Buu boo!" Trunks giggled. At the tick tock… err, clock, the trio had returned home.

"Hey Captain?" Jayce asked as he put some ice on his wounds. "You want to check and see if they left the money?"

"Oh, now there's a good idea." Ginyu snorted in the other room. "What do you wanna bet that we go back there and come out with a lifetime in jail huh? No, thanks!"

"We can go back to our old routine. Stick with small stuff, nothing big." Jayce shrugged.

"We did okay with stores…" Recoom spoke up. "Everyone holds up liquor store 7-11's."

"And a bank every once in a while." Jayce agreed. "The camera got is in court before."

"We took a lickin and kept on tickin." Recoom winked and Jayce rolled his eyes.

"I tell you what thought." Ginyu announced as he finished putting on some bandages. "This whole experience has taught me something. I'm never having any kids of my own."

"Yeah and that won't be too much of a problem." Jayce smirked and Ginyu froze angrily. "I think that option ran out when you burnt down the only tree in your forest, eh?" Jayce slapped a high five to Recoom but it hurt his hand, so Jayce laughed at him.

"Why don't you just shut up." Ginyu spat. "I never want to hear another word about that rotten little brat, you understand?" He turned around and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Buu boo!"

"I'm serious, I mean that!" Ginyu snapped.

"But, that wasn't me." Recoom turned to look at Jayce.

"Buu boo!"

"I'm hearing that little pest in my thoughts." Ginyu whined. "I have to wash out my mind."

"Buu boo!" The little voice laughed.

"Did you hear that?" Jayce asked.

"Yeah." Recoom gulped.

"You know what it sounds like." Jayce frowned as the baby chanted on and on again.

"Buu boo…" Ginyu looked down at the book on his bed and picked it up. "Oh no…" He turned around. "He's back…!"

"What the…" Jayce and Recoom stood up and rushed over to the window, parting the curtains to see a searchlight aimed right up at them. Cop cars had surrounded the building, and helicopters were circling in quick an odd spectacle. All that for a book…?

Ginyu gasped as he saw Bulma holding Trunks down on the ground behind the police line, "Damn you to hell you son of a…." Ginyu stopped as he noticed the angry glare of malicious hate shooting up at them from Vegeta standing defensively next to his family. "You diseased little stool pigeon!"

"Hey, no insulting the birds there Captain…!"

"You're surrounded! Throw down the book and put your hands up." The detective called through a megaphone. He glanced over at Trunks who was watching and winked at him.

Ginyu nudged open the window slowly and sighed as he held the book, "Here take it, I hope it breaks!" He threw it down as hard as he could and it fell to the ground, landing in front of Gohan… who was standing right across the street from a bookstore… hmm…

Bulma walked over and took it from Gohan as he picked it up, "I guess this is the end of the story." She handed it to Trunks and kissed him. Trunks looked up the building and watched in amusement as the Ginyu Force put their hands up. The book had ended, and so had the story…

"Good night my little prince." Bulma smiled as she tucked her son tightly into his safe crib. "He's getting so big so fast… he's really growing up." She turned to Vegeta and closed the door.

"Oh yeah and we're not paying Kakerot's teen any overtime for today." Vegeta humphed.

"Shut up, he helped us find him." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Fine, give him a gift, pat him on the head, and be off with him on his way."

"Vegeta…!" Bulma sighed. Trunks just giggled as he played with his sheets, sitting up with a smile to hear his parent's conversation outside his door. "Oh. Did I tell you? He's getting his picture taken tomorrow. For real this time."

"Can I at least shoot one harsh comment to Yamcha this time…?" Vegeta pleaded. "Don't make me get down on one knee and beg."

"Oh, alright." Bulma kissed him.

"Now come on, let's go to bed. I want some fresh material to rub in his face." He put his arm around her and led her off to their room as Bulma just laughed. Kinky time…!

Trunks shook his head and sighed at his ruffled bangs in front of his eyes as he looked up at his bookshelf. Maybe Gohan was right, it was about time for a new story… so he stuck his hand out and pulled a book randomly to be his new choice… "Baby's Trip To China" Trunks smiled as he tapped at the picture of the baby wearing a straw hat. He giggled loudly, thrilled as he held the book tightly, you know what he's thinking now, right…?


End file.
